superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Cuddle E. Hugs and Pat the Horse (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Cuddle E. Hugs" |- |'Written by' |Zeus Cervas |- |'Storyboarded by' |Zeus Cervas |- |'Supervising Director' |Adam Paloian |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Special Guest' |Jeff Garlin |- | colspan="2" |"Pat the Horse" |- |'Written by' |Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboarded by' |Chuck Klein |- |'Supervising Director' |Dave Cunningham |- |'Animation Director' |Bob Jaques |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Luke Brookshier Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Benjamin Arcand Clint Bond Caroline Director Stephen Herczeg Ryan Khatam Chuck Klein Kristen Morrison Carey Yost C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Tim Prendercast Arielle Phillips Bran Vandergrift Kurt Dumas |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Cuddle E. Hugs" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Squidward's Nose |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Green Fish |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Female Fish |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Fred |- |'Jeff Garlin' |Cuddle E. Hugs |- |'Monte' |Poseidon |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Pat the Horse" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Street Sweeper, Angler Fish, Clams |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Police Officer |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Mailman |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Pink Kid Fish |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Orange Kid Fish, Green Kid Fish |- |'Walt Disney' |SpongeBob |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Coordinators' |Lyberti Nelson Jennie Monica |- |'Casting Assistants' |Molly Miller Shannon Reed |- |'Directors of Audio Production/Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Mishelle Smith |- |'Dialogue Editors' |Michael Petak Mishelle Smith |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Production Assistants' |Peter Egan Danny Giovannini Ben Haist Tom Kenny |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Harley Huang Junpei Takayama Carey Yost Bruce Heller |- |'Prop Designers' |Isaac Marzioli Kurt Dumas |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello George Nachev Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry Wei Zhao |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Boulder Media Inc." |- |'Director' |Robert Cullen |- |'Unit Producers' |Peter Lewis Anne Tweedy |- |'Supervising Animators' |Gillian Comerford Paul O’Flanagan Jamie Teehan |- |'Animators' |Laura Chirico Robert Etchingham Edghan Dalton Mark Flood Diarmuid Donahue Tom Gray Tim Dowling Roger Grogan Simon Kelleghan Adam Kelly Carol Nolan Richard Kelly Mick O’Sullivan Monica Kennedy Donata Pellizzari Ian Kenny Sue Pendred Stephen McGann Peter Slattery Catherine McIntyre Ray Woods Allan White |- |'Background Supervisors' |David O’Sullivan Fran Johnston |- |'Background Artists' |Wang Chou Carole Fannon Yvonne Hennessy Stephen O’Connor Grainne Quinland |- |'Composite' |Samuele Cisternino Aoife Greenham Eoin Greenham Chris Lynch Ed Smith |- |'Production Coordinator' |Des Fitzgerald |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Lovecat Music |- |'Music Composed by' |Lovecat Music |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'Track Reading Services' |Atlas Oceanic - Salami Studios |- |'Recording Facility' |Hacienda Post |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Margaret Hou |- |'Asssistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Molly Minus Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animators' |Tyler Mele Illana Schwartz Jessica von Medicus Andrea Yomtob |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Dexter Productions |- |'Sound Effects Designers & Editors' |Jeff Hutchins Marc Perlman M.P.S.E. |- |'Foley Artist' |Tad Herrington |- |'Foley Mixer' |Marc Perlman M.P.S.E. |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Tad Herrington |- |'Post Production Sound Services Provided By' |Santa Barbara Sound Design |- |'Sound Supervisors' |George Alamaras Don Anderson |- |'Sound Designer' |Grace Atkins |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Christopher Barnett |- |'Sound Editors' |Lyndon Bird Tim Brott Steve Burgess Ian Butcher Dominic Paul Camardella Adam Connelly Steve DeFeo Mimi Armstrong DeGruy Graeme Duane Sebastian Dunn Peter Eason John Eddy Helen Field Warwick Finlay |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Alex Francis |- |'Sound' |George Fry |- |'Sound Revisionist' |Chris Goodes Susan Goodsall |- |'Foley Artists' |Trevor Gosling Stuart Greig Peter Hicks Julian Howarth |- |'Foley' |Michael Kasic David Levy |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Dave Lezynski Lew Maddox Paul Matthieu Sean Millar Denis de Souza Dias Motta Craig Mullins Glenn Newnham James O’Brien Tim Owens Mark Roberts Graham Ross Lucy Rutherford Jo Ruxton Errol Samuelson David Schneiderman Mario Vaccaro Graham Wild Andrew Wilson Thomas Reagan Wolseley Andy Wright |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore Hollywood Digital |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Senior Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Disney' |Robert Iger |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | For Fuzzy Door |- |'Executive Producer' |Seth MacFarlane |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Fuzzy Door Productions, Inc. © 2002 Fuzzy Door Productions Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}